


Broken

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Resurrection, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius talks to Remus' grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"You've left me, Remus." Sirius said to his lovers grave. "What do I do?" "I should have died, not you." "After all you went through growing up..." "I love you so much it hurts." "Harry does too, why'd you have to die?"

"Last night I woke up to find Harry lying in bed next to me, he was sobbing." Sirius said, his voice cracking. "It broke my heart to see him like that." "For hours we cried together, holding each other." "Harry didn't come right out and tell me, but I know he blames himself. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

"He also told me how brave you were during your last moments." Sirius said, it was getting harder not to break down completely. "You shouldn't have had to duel Voldemort, but you had a better chance at surviving than Harry or I."

"When we were kids, I used to hide behind bookshelves in the library, just watching you study the Dark Arts, all those hours you put into it, why didn't you survive?" Sirius asked, through sobs. "Gods, you were so smart, you've survived so much, but you couldn't survive this!"

"I'm losing control." Sirius said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to do anymore." "Do you remember, when the first war started?" "I told you that if you died first, I'd follow." "More than anything I wish I could." "But, I've got Harry." "We were supposed to finish raising him together." "He's our son."

"You and Harry used to cook dinner together, I see hurt in his eyes every time he looks at the muggle stove." Sirius said. "But, he prepares dinner for me anyway." "I don't really want to eat until everyone is at the table, but Harry reminds me you're not coming back." "He's such a good kid, Remus." "Why am I telling you this?" "You already know."

"Oh Gods, please come home Remus, we need you." Sirius managed to say, through sobs. "All these years it's been you who's kept our small family together." "Harry tries so hard, he's being so strong." "He's only seventeen, he should be out having fun, like we used to." "But no, Harry stays home with me."

"Why did Lily and James have to name me his Godfather, eh?" Sirius asked, angrily. "I'm just a burden." "I bet Lily and James are so disappointed in me, I've let all of you down!" "Had I just stuck to the original plan of me being their Secret Keeper, none of this would have happened." "I've made so many mistakes, why can't anything ever go right?"

"I love you Remus, and I'm so sorry." Sirius said, bowing his head. "If I close my eyes I can see your beautiful face." "You never saw yourself as beautiful, but you were."

"I remember when we fist started dating, you were adorable when you blushed." Sirius said, a grin playing across his lips. "I was never ashamed of you." "Remember the time I kissed you in front of the whole school?" "You were furious with me, it took me a week to get you to talk to me again, but I had to let the whole school know that we were in love." "To this day I don't regret doing it, but I do regret not being able to talk to you." "That was one more week we could have had together."

"The long nights are lonely." Sirius said, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. "I miss making love." "I would do anything, just to be able to make love to you, one last time." "Right now, I bet you wish I'd just move on, but I can't." "I'm yours forever, dead or alive." "I don't want to be with anyone else, just you."

"A long time ago, Harry and I went out shopping, he helped me pick out an engagement ring." Sirius said bitterly. "Starting on New Years gay marriages will be made legal." "Harry and I decided Valentines Day would be the best time to ask for your hand in marriage, it being the day of love, and all." "I thought Harry could be the best man, had you agreed."

"You would have been a wonderful husband." Sirius said sighing, "I cry when I think of what we could have had." "I mean, I loved being your boyfriend, don't get me wrong." "I had such big plans for the three of us." "I feel so empty, Moony!" "I need you." "You and Harry were all I had." "It's just not the same any more."

"How can I be the Godfather that I was, eh?" Sirius asked, this was slowly killing him. "I'm broken, Remus." "You're supposed to be here to be here to put me back together." "I'm so lost and confused."

Sirius pulled his knees to his chest, and sobbing into his hands, when he felt strong arms being wrapped around him.

"Shh, don't cry." A familiar voice said. "It's going to be alright, I promise." "Shh."

Sirius' head shot up, that voice could only belong to one person, and that was-

"Remus?" Sirius asked, turning in his arms. Remus nodded. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself, he spoke. "W-where have you been?" "Harry and I thought you were dead."

"I was." Remus said, quietly. "But someone brought me back." "Someone who loves you enough, took risk their life, just to make you happy."

"Harry." Sirius said, touching his face, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "But how, I mean, even Dumbledore said that resurrecting the dead wasn't possible."

"Ah, but even the wisest among us can make mistakes, Sirius." The old wizard said, as he and Harry stepped out from beneath Harry's invisibility cloak. "Last night Harry got it into his head that he was going to find some way to bring Remus back, even if it killed him." "It nearly did."

"I'd rather die than see you suffer, Sirius." Harry said, weakly. "I just hope this makes everyone happy, I don't want Remus to be angry with me."

"Angry?" Remus asked, incredulously. He held out his hand, willing Harry to take it, he did a bit nervously. But smiled when Remus pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad to be back, Harry." "Thank you, I wish I could do something to make it up to you."

"You can help me make dinner, but Sirius is going to have to do the rest." Harry said, as he slipped a small box into Sirius' hand. "Please Sirius, I want to see this."

"See what?" Remus and Dumbledore asked, in unison. Harry just grinned at Sirius.

"You should stand up, Remus." Harry said, jumping to his feet, then helping Remus up. He then ran over to Dumbledore, grinning the Cheshire cat. "Go on, Sirius!"

Sirius got onto one knee, looking up at Remus, slowly he opened the little black box.

"Sirius, thats a-" Remus started, but Sirius hushed him.

"Remus Lupin, I've been in love with you since we were kids." Sirius said, he couldn't help but smile up at his shocked but happy face. "Will you marry me, be my husband, forever?"

"Yes." Remus whispered, so quietly that it was hard for even Sirius to hear. He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto his finger, then pulled him down into a tender kiss. They were to lost in the kiss to hear Harry and Dumbledore clapping.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry, very proud." Dumbledore said. "Now, I must be off, do give them my regards." "Oh, and keep me updated on the wedding, should they agree, I'd be honored to host it at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure they will, Grandpa." Harry said, Dumbledore winked at him.


	2. Secrets Revealed

"Sirius, wake up!" Harry whispered, shaking his Godfather lightly. "Sirius, wake up!"

"Mmm." Sirius said, sleepily. After a minute he reached over and turned on the light, to find Harry standing there holding a pillow. "You okay?"

"Yea, can I sleep with you?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Sure." Sirius said, making room for him. Harry climbed in, more at ease. Sirius pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Harry turned in his arms and sighed. "Not really." He said.

"Was it about Voldemort?" Sirius pressed. "He's gone, Harry."

"I know, but he hasn't left me yet, and if he has his way he never will." Harry said, smoothing Sirius' hair, for some reason this soothed him. "When is Remus coming home?" "I miss him."

"So do I." Sirius said, leaning into the touch. "He'll be home this afternoon." "It's been too long since we've made love."

"Sirius." Harry said, blushing.

"Oh honestly, Harry!" Sirius said, cupping his cheek.

"What?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"Don't you ever wonder what we do?" Sirius asked, nibbling on his earlobe. Harry's blush deepened, but he didn't pull away. After a few minutes, Sirius stopped and grinned at him. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Harry said, covering his face.

"No maybes about it, Love." Sirius said, still grinning, as he pulled his hands away. "Come on, Harry, you liked it."

"Okay, I did." Harry said, sighing. "Who wouldn't like to have someone experienced doing that..." "Oh!"

Sirius kissed hot trails down his neck, biting the spot between neck and shoulder. Harry felt himself getting hard, so did Sirius.

"You're beautiful, just like Moony." Sirius said, laying his head on Harry's chest. He looked sad.

"I've never been told that." Harry said, looking at his Godfather. "Thanks." "This shouldn't have happened, Sirius." "What about Remus?" "I shouldn't have come in here."

"Shh." Sirius said, moving back up to Harry's head. "Maybe I should have explained some things." "When you first moved in, Moony and I wanted nothing more than to have the best Godfather/Godson relationship with you, we still do, but now that you're getting older..."

"You want more." Harry said, he leaned forward and nervously pressed their mouths together. He licked his bottom lip, willing Sirius to let him in.

"D-do you really want this?" Sirius asked, he got his answer when Harry started to explore his mouth.

It didn't take long for Harry to get the hang of it. Sirius kissed back hungrily.

"Wow." Harry said, when they broke apart. "I thought I was straight."

"It's not uncommon for people to change their sexuality." Sirius said. "You've got a decision to make, Harry."

"I know." Harry said, snuggling closer. He always stayed as close as possible to Remus or Sirius whenever he had to make an important decision to make. "I don't know what to do, Sirius."

"Listen to your heart." Sirius said. "Would you like to do what I just did for you, to Moony or me?"

"Yes." Harry said, truthfully.

"Alright then, we now become a threesome." Sirius said, smiling. "I think there's something we need to take care of."

"What?" Harry asked, curiously.

"These." Sirius said, pressing their erections together.

"Oh." Harry said.

"I'd give you a blowjob, but Remus would have my head if he wasn't your first." Sirius said. May I undress you?"

"Yes." Harry said, Sirius slid over him and stood up. He was pulled onto his feet, where Sirius slid his shirt off, then his boxers were slid slowly off. Harry was surprised that he wasn't blushing.

"So beautiful." Sirius whispered, never taking his eyes off of Harry's dripping cock. His agile tongue darted out to catch a drop of his pearly white seed. Sirius' groan aroused Harry even more. "Lay down, Love."

Harry crawled back onto the bed, and watched Sirius take off his boxers.

"You're shaved." Harry said. "Why?"

"I don't like hair, and Moony isn't crazy about it, either." Sirius said, straddling him. "Would you mind shaving?"

"I guess not." Harry said, wrapping Sirius' hand around his cock. "Can you...?"

Sirius began to fist him slowly, wanting to find out what his lover liked. Harry liked it when Sirius smeared cum over the head and massaged it. It didn't take long for him to cum on Sirius' stomach. Smiling with satisfaction, Sirius climbed off and lay next to Harry, who smiled at him still breathing hard.

"Your turn." Harry said, kissing his chest, he then copied what Sirius did to him.

"You know I love you, right?" Sirius asked, after a while.

"You've never told me." Harry said, turning away. "Yes, I know, and I love you too, Sirius."

"Harry, I'm sorry I haven't told you." Sirius said, trying to make him turn back over, but he refused, so he climbed over him. "I was afraid you wouldn't tell me you loved me back."

"That's crazy, how could I not love you?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "You've been a great father and my friend."

Sirius pulled him closer.

"I love you." Sirius said quietly.

"I love you, too." Harry said. "Sorry I snapped at you, Sirius." "I've been waiting to hear those words directed toward me for so long." "It feels good."

"Things are going to be different from now on, Harry, I promise." Sirius said, reaching over him to turn off the light. "Things are going to be different in a good way."


End file.
